A Second Chance
by TiffanyL
Summary: Alternating Rick/Evie POV's in last scenes of TMR--**MAJOR SPOILERS**


  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephen Sommer's beautifully scripted characters, I wish I did, but I don't!   
Summary: Alternating Rick's and Evelyn's point of views in the last few scenes of TMR  
~~MAJOR SPOILERS~~of both movies!!  
Rating: PG for some mild language  
Status: Finished!  
Please read and review~but please be constructive and not destructive!! Thank you!  
  
  


  
**A Second Chance**  


  
  
Whew. They had beaten the sun by a matter of nanoseconds. Rick looked into the eyes of his son and struggled to say:  
"You know....its not easy...being...a dad...." he sighed.  
"Yeah, but you're really great at it," his son said thankfully, patting his dad on the stomach.  
"Thanks," Rick sighed again.  
  
  
  
"They made it!" Evie cried happily as she saw her husband and son inside the temple, safe and sound. She saw Rick give Alex a big hug, and Evelyn herself started to walk up to the steps so that she, too, could share in the jubilation.  
  
  
  
Rick smiled as he saw his wife start to walk towards them. He now had the two most important people in his life with him. Evie was his other half, when she wasn't near, he always felt something was missing from inside him. He had loved her from the first moment he saw her. He had kissed her, wanting to know if her skin was as soft as it looked. Now, he couldn't wait for their next kiss.  
Suddenly, Rick tensed his grip around his son. Imhotep and his princess were here, and they were close (way too close) to Evie. He watched, as if it was in slow motion, as Anck-Su-Namun forced a long blade into the stomach of his sweet, beloved Evelyn.  
  
  
  
Evelyn had never been happier. She had her wonderful family. A son she loved so dearly she could almost taste it. A husband that had caused her to become weak in the knees from the very first time she saw him. He had kissed her, and she felt something even then. She was just starting to move toward them when she caught a glimpse of Anck-Su-Namun walking beside her. Then she saw the glimmer of a long sword. Before Evie had time to react, the blade was inside of her.  
  
  
  
As Rick watched the lovers walk on as if nothing had happened, he finally was able to move.   
'NOOOOOOO!!" he screamed, and ran toward his wife.   
She looked so weak already, and if she fell to the ground before he got there, she may never get the chance be strong again. Thank God, he got there in time to softly lower her to the ground.  
"Evie...I...you're going to be ok....you will....I know you will." But as the seconds passed he wasn't so sure. She was so pale, and her breathing was so abnormal. Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't think of what to do next. He was trying figure out how to save her when...  
"Dad? She'll be alright, right dad?"  
Alex. He didn't want Alex to see his mother in such bad shape. "Take him, Jonathan. She'll be alright, just take him..." He turned his attention back to Evie, who was fading fast. When he couldn't think of a thing to do, he decided to ask the one who always had all the answers.  
"Evie....I...what do I do, Evie?" 'Tell me how to save you, please!!' he thought anxiously. Her frighteningly weak answer was not how to do that.  
"T-Take care of Alex...." she breathed. He nodded, a silent promise. But there was still hope, wasn't there? His question was incorrectly answered.  
"I....love you." And with those words, Evelyn O'Connell left her husband forever.....she was gone.  
  
  
  
'NOOOOOOO!!" Evie heard Rick cry. She had never felt such pain, but she knew she was never going to get the chance to again. She started to fall, and as she did she saw Rick speed up to catch her. He did, and his strong embrace lowered her softly to the ground. Everything was going hazy now. The pain was actually all gone. She felt only tingles inside of her.  
"Evie...I...you're going to be ok....you will....I know you will." Rick said, trying to hide his fear. But she knew that she would not be ok. She could barely even feel the tingles anymore. She was feeling cold, and numb. It took everything she had within her to breathe. She heard the frantic pleas of her son, faintly, asking if she would be alright. Oh, how she would miss Alex! She wanted to jump up and hug him, tell him she was fine, but she couldn't. She was drifting away. Rick had turned his son away and searched for a way to save her. Finally, he asked her:  
"Evie...I...what do I do, Evie?" tears welling up in his eyes  
She could only manage..."T-Take care of Alex..." she had the feeling she was floating now. She barely saw Rick nod his promise to go on for their son. But before she left she had to say one more thing. It was the most important thing she had to tell Rick before she went. It took out all of her strength.  
"I....love you." And then, she felt herself leave her body, with Rick crying over it in anguish.  
  
  
  
He laid on top of his lifeless wife for several moments, willling her to come back to him. When she didnt, he turned to his son and gave him a hug. They had lost their Evie, and they couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, Rick was blinded with rage. It consumed his entire body; he started to shake. All he wanted was Imhotep's and his life-sucking girlfriend's heads on a platter. He left his son and Jonathan. He was ready to re-kill the two dead lovebirds for good.  
  
  
  
Evie was looking at her husband and son and brother, who were sobbing. She tried with all her might to float back down, but she couldn't. She was moving too fast to, now. Suddenly, she was skyrocketing through the stars and as suddenly as she left her family, she was standing at the gates of Heaven. St. Peter welcomed her, and she managed to give him a small smile.  
'So _this _is Heaven...' she thought, looking all around. But wasn't Heaven supposed to make you happy? She missed Rick and Alex so badly already....she didn't want to have to wait an eternity before she saw them again.   
  
  
  
As Rick walked through the long tunnel, eyes full of determination, he was suddenly flooded by memories. He tried to make them go away, but he couldn't.  
_  
"Who are you? And who's the broad?"_   
He saw himself hanging on the gallows as Evelyn saved his life.  
_  
"By the way, why did you kiss me?" "I dunno, I was about to be hanged, it seemed like a good idea at the time."   
_He then saw her get up from the table angrily.  
_"What?? What'd I say?"   
_Rick shook his head. Why had he said something so stupid?  
  
_"Evelyn...are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." "You sure?" "Thank you."_   
That was the first time he got to hold her. He knew then and there that he wanted to hold her forever.  
  
_"...and I am going to kiss you, Mister O'Connell." a drunk Evelyn breathed.   
_He remembered telling her to call him Rick, and then he also remembered her passing out onto him before his lips could reach hers.  
  
He remembered the fear he felt as he watched Imhotep pull her away from him. He remembered their first kiss (well, their first _good _one, anyway). Their wedding day. The day that Evie told her she was pregnant. The day Alex was born. He felt the need to protect her from the beginning~what had gone wrong? He obviously didn't do a good job, did he? Everything was so clear and so powerful he almost collapsed. Why did Evie have to go?? So many memories still had to be made! She had to see Alex graduate, see him get married, grow old with Rick....Now she couldn't. The thought just made Rick angrier. Oh, those two were going **down**......  
  
  
  
Evelyn missed her family so much. She wished she could have had more time, an hour, even just a minute more to say goodbye. But she couldn't. It was all she could do to not cry. She was supposed to be in a better place!! But without her loved ones, it didn't seem to be better at all...suddenly, an entrance appeared out of now where. She thought she could her her sons voice at the other end, and that was all she needed. She raced into the huge tunnel.  
  
  
  
Rick heard Imhotep as the creature hit a humongous gong. He rounded a corner and saw the creep~he wanted to kill him right then and there. But he wanted to make this guy's death a slow one. Slow and excruciating. He started to sneak across the room towards his nemesis. He chose his first window of opportunity and grabbed Imhotep off guard. They fought with weapons until they knocked them out of each other's hands. Rick seized a moment and delivered a blow to the mummy's chin. Seeing the blood that appeared, Rick realized that the creature was somehow mortal once again. Good. Now he could actually kill him. Then the ground started to shake. Both of the fighters paused and looked at a huge door as it opened. Out came the Scorpion King. He was the biggest, ugliest thing Rick had ever seen, present company excluded. Then Rick looked over and saw Imhotep bow to the creature and say something in Egyptian. The huge bug turned to Rick after what the mummy said. Uh-oh. This was just getting better and better, wasn't it? Rick grimaced, remembering the last time he used the phrase. He had been holding Evie's hand. That thought fueled his energy, and he started to fight with the Scorpion King. After awhile, Rick ended up behind a pillar so that the bug couldn't see him. He looked at the heiroglyphs on the wall, and saw the staff that Jonathan loved on a picture. The next few pictures told him all he needed to know. Suddnely the only family he had left came in the room.   
"Jonathan!! The staff!! It's a spear!"  
"What?" Jonahan yelled. He couldn't hear Rick at all.  
"A SPEAR, it's a SPEAR! IT-OPENS-UP-IN-TO-A-SPEAR!"  
Suddenly the Scorpion King saw him. The huge insect pounced. Rick realized that it was over for him.   
'I'm sorry, Evie. I tried to keep my promise, but I can't. I just-'  
**_"RICK!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**  
  
  
  
When she reached the end of the tunnel, she felt herself seep back into her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see her little boy, her baby, staring at her in amazement.  
"Mum?" he said, amazed.  
"Oh, Alex, my baby!" She hugged him with all of her newly-regenerated strength.  
She looked around and saw her brother losing a fight with the horrible broad who had taken her away from him.   
'Oh, no,' Evie thought. She didn't see Rick anywhere. Or Imhotep. That couldn't be good. At all.   
"Jonathan, Alex, go help Rick."   
She silenced their protests by holding up her hand; there was no use arguing. She had some unfinished business to take care of. She grabbed two familiar weapons out of a nearby statue.   
Anck-Su-Namun looked at her opponent, seeming to size her up.  
"Nefertiri."   
"Anck-Su-Namun." Evelyn answered.  
"Good," said the Egyptian woman.   
The two women began to fight, as though a day had not past since the last time they did, over 3,000 years ago. Suddenly, Evelyn had been backed into a wall.  
"You remember the old ways," Anck-Su-Namum said, as she prematurely felt her win. With the remark, however, Evie butted the broad right in the head.  
"That's a little something new!" she grunted. The two fought, and Evie finally was able to strike her opponent across the face. Feeling the blood, and realizing it would leave a scar, Anck-Su-Namun turned around and ran. Evie followed her, and ended up in a large room where another battle was raging. She looked, and her eyes fell on Rick, her beloved Rick~he was in danger and all she could think to do was yell his name.   
**_"RICK!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
_**Rick looked up when he heard the beautiful sound pierce the air.   
"Evie?!?!?!"  
It couldn't be. Could it? The only thing that made sense was that she (well, her angel) had been sent back because he had given up on his promise. She wanted him to live. And that was all he needed. Even if she wasn't really there. He heard her yell to Jonathan about the spear. Jonathan and Alex fumbled with it for a minute, then opened it up. Rick watched as the spear was thrown with perfect aim towards the Scorpion King. Then, to Rick's horror, he saw the spear fall into the hands of the evil preist. In slow motion for the second time that day, Rick leapt to his feet as Imhotep heaved and threw the spear himself. He looked, and yes, thank God, Evie's angel was still with him. All he could think to do was catch the spear. And he leapt, not giving it a second thought.  
'YES!!' he thought to himself. 'I caught it, Evie, I did!' and with that, he stuck the huge bug with all of his strength. The King looked in horror, as did Imhotep. For a split second, Rick thought that his fight with the undead was over with that action.  
"Go to Hell," he said, enraged. "And take your friends with you!"  
But as the creature fell, he dragged Rick and Imhotep into the abyss with him, where thousands of souls grabbed at their feet.  
  
  
  
Evelyn saw Rick look up when she yelled.  
"Evie?!?!" he cried, in disbelief. But that was all he got to say, because the bug had found him.  
"Jonathan, the staff opens into a spear!! Open it and throw it!!" Evie yelled to her brother will all her might. He and Alex figured out how to do it, and Jonathan threw the spear with perfect aim. Evelyn smiled, and then gasped because Imhotep had intercepted and heaved the spear again. Her next breath caught in her throat as she saw Rick dive for it. And then catch it. She had never been so relieved! She watched as she stabbed the creature, and she screamed because when it fell it took Rick along with it.   
'Nononononono...' She almost started to cry but then she saw a hand grab onto the ledge, and then another. She was relieved until she saw it was Imhotep. But wait, antoher hand came up. And then a fourth, with a wedding band on the ring finger. He was still alive!!  
Out of nowhere, the temple started to shake, knocking Evie off balance. She saw Rick dangling helplessly, looked at the falling rocks, and knew what she had to do.  
  
  
  
Rick grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up. He then saw Evie's ghost crouched in the doorway. She was no ghost. It was really her! And the look on her face told him that she was about to practically die again.  
"Evy, No! Don't!" he cried. He couldn't take it if she died again. "Stay back!"  
  
  
  
"Stay back!" Rick cried desperately.   
'Oh, yeah, like I'm going to pick _this_ moment in our marriage to obey you.' She thought. She began to run.  
  
  
  
Rick watched as she ignored him and started to run for him. He closed his eyes, and then grimaced as a huge rock missed her by a hair. Suddenly, she had his arms.  
  
  
  
Evie was scared, but her love was stronger. She dodged rocks, and narrowly missed one, but didn't stop until she grabbed her husband.   
  
  
  
Rick couldn't take his eyes off her as she helped pull him up. He could touch her, smell her, kiss her...she was real! She was alive! He didn't know how, but she was! And that was all that mattered. Then Rick heard the mummy cry to his beloved, who was also crouched in the doorway. All she cried was   
"NO!!!" before she turned and ran.  
  
  
  
It took all of Evie's strength to pull Rick up. But she did, and she had never been happier. She was back where she belonged, in his arms. And that was all that mattered. Then she saw what Anck-Su-Namun did to her supposed love. And then she watched as Imhotep looked at herself and Rick, in despair and in envy of her and RIick's love. She turned her head as he willingly let go of the ledge, falling into the pit of souls.  
  
  
  
Later that day, on the dirigible, Rick was so stunned by the events of the past few hours, all he could do was hold her.  
"I thought I lost you back there." He told her softly.  
"For a moment there, you did," she answered in a gentle voice. He didn't want to think about it anymore.  
"Would you like to know what Heaven looks like?" she asked. He shook his head. I he wanted to know was how her lips would feel on his.  
"Later....." was all he could say  
  
  
  
Once they were on the machine safely, Evelyn ran to Rick and embraced him with all of her might. She couldn't believe that she might not have ever been able to hold him again.   
"I thought I lost you back there," he said gently to her.  
She shuddered at the thought, and finally said "For a moment there, you did."  
"Would you like to know what Heaven looks like?" was all she could think to ask.  
He shook his head no, and told her "Later."  
Then he kissed her like it was their first, and Evelyn knew that she had been given a precious second chance, one that she did not intend to waste.  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
  
  
  
_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
